True Love
by Takari's eternal love
Summary: I don't own digimon or characters..Hikari has a bad break-up and who does she turn to for cosolence?


As she ran down the hall way of the school she couldn't help but cry. As the recent event played over and over in her head...

10 min ago..

"Hey Trevor what did you want to talk about?" asked Kari. Kari had grown alot over the past 5 years she finally let her hair grow down to her shoulders and her body had definantly changed to a woman,and now stood at 5'6. Kari had been dating Trevor two years now but little did she know she was going to have her heart broken. "Hey Kari," said Trevor with little enthusiasm.Kari leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips."Whats wrong?" asked Kari who was now smiling."Look Kari we've been dating for two years now and nothing in return" he said with a sigh then continued,"C'mon Kari either you put out or that shows me you don't love me." Right then was when Kari's world dropped."What, you're saying if I don't have sex with you you're going to break up with me," she said with tears running down her cheeks."Yeah, pretty much," Trevor said with a cocky smile thinking it would work."No," Kari said thinking it was a joke.Trevor shook his head then said " C'mon i'm Trevor Youto, you really think I can just wait until you're ready." Then he walked off."You know my number call me when you get some sense," he yelled back at her while still walking that when she started to run off...

Present Time..

Kari had gotten to her locker getting her things ready for her next period class. She just couldn't believe what was happening in her life now. "Hey Kar," came a familiar voice on the left side of her. She smiled faintly when she saw it was T.K.. T.K. has grown alot too in 5 years. He doesn't wear that stupid hat anymore, he grew taller now he was at 6'2. Girls would follow him around like love sick puppies.(Yes he was that cute). T.k. was wearing a white tank shirt showing all of his muscles in it with Khaki shorts on hanging slightly down on his waist. T.K. quickly saw that she had been crying and asked, "whats wrong? why are you crying?" T.K. felt like a wreck seeing her like this."Who would dare to hurt my angel" he thought to himself. Kari slammed her locker door closed and embraced T.K. in a hug and started crying again."Oh T.K., Trevor just broke up with me cuz I didn't want to have sex with him, he's such a pig!" she felt comfort in his arms and it felt good to her. "Don't worry Kari, he didn't deserve any ounce of your love," T.K. said as he cupped her chin in his hands."Look how bout after school we can rent your favorite movie and talk at my place, since its Friday, ok?" asked T.K. looking deep into her eyes."O.K.," she said feeling a little better. T.K. smiled at her and kissed her on the cheeks, Kari then started to blush madly. Then the bell had rung ruinning their moment."Bye angel," said T.K. in a smooth manner. Kari chuckled softly, "Bye," then they both went their seperate ways. Kari had gotten to chemistry class and was thinking about T.K. and she knew she was blushing at every moment thinking about him. Davis had came into the class and sat down beside her.He didn't say anything to her because she looked as if she was in deep thought. Davis had gotten a little mature.(key word "little") but he still had his spiked hair and wore the same googles Tai had given him.Kari snapped out of her daze and saw Davis and flashed him one of her famous smiles.

In Gym Class

Kari had putten on short exercising pants and a tank top on for her daily exercice routine in class. Kari never notices the boys checking her out while she stretched but T.K. did. It made him mad at the fact that the guys he goes to school with are animals.But T.K. couldn't help himself by looking at her in a front stretching movement. Suddenly he felt things he never knew was possible for a girl to make him feel. Kari suddenly turned around and saw T.K. looking at her and couldn't help but blush. She then started to walk over to him and when T.K. saw that he tried to come up with an excuss for what he did. "So, you're turning into a perv now?" she asked trying to keep a straight face when she saw him turn red as a cherry."Naw, me, a perv, naw," he said sounding crazy at every word he said. Kari just walked off shaking her head giggleling. "Hey Teeks, heads up dude!" yelled a distant voice from the middle of the basketball court. "Huh," T.K. managed to get out before seeing stars. Kari turned around and saw T.K. on the ground with the basketball that hit him in the head beside him."T.K.!" she yelled while running to him. Kari softly bent down to the ground where he was laying down at and brought his head to her lap."I'm..ok...i'm good.." T.K.said while trying to get up. Kari had helped him get up from the ground."Sorry Teeks!" said the guy from the basketball court.T.K. just waved his hand at him and sat down on the bleacher with Kari beside him."You sure you're ok?" asked Kari with concern."Yeah, i'm good," T.K. said while looking at her."Serves you right for looking at my ass," she said while hitting him in the arm then pulled him into a hug. Thats when Trevor came into the gym with a note in his hand and Kari saw him and let go of T.K. and ran off. T.K. had saw Trevor and wanted to punch him for what he did but the main thing for him to do was find Kari. T.K. ran into the gym hallway and saw kari beside the soda machine crying in her hands sitting down.Kari looked up and saw T.K. before her getting down on his knees."Save it for tonight," he said while his hands were wiping the tears from her eyes. She nodded and gave him a weak smile. Kari felt a urge of kissing T.K. right then and there but the coach blew his whistle for everyone to get dressed. T.K. got up and pulled Kari up with him. Kari stared deep in his eyes and they hugged.

After school at Kari's apartment

"I can't believe that scumbag!" yelled Yolie on the other end of the phone while Kari just laughed at her friends reaction to Trevor."When I see him he better hope i'm in a good mood cuz someones tires are going to be slashed."It's ok Yols, I'm just glad I really saw what he was like before I would of thought of doing anything with him,"Kari said while laying on her bed with her phone in one hand."So what do you and T.K. have planned for tonight?" asked Yolie with intrest."I don't know. Hey Yolie do you think T.K. likes me I mean more than a friend?" Kari asked."Duh!" yelled Yoli "Are you really that damn slow Kar!"."No, its just that I think i'm in love with him,"Kari said to Yolie then she had heard a loud Beeping noise."Hey i'll call you tommorow,Bye," Kari said as she hung up the phone.Her mom then rushed into her bedroom."Don't worry about the sound honey I think I may have burned the potatoes," her mom said with a slight laugh coming out then closed the door. Kari sure did miss Tai because he would cook for the family since Matt taught him but now he's in France on a soccor scholorship and now her mom was back to cooking, again. Kari came out of her room with Trevors favorite team jacket he left over while kari was showing him how to do calculas."Here mom you can burn this while you're burning potatoes," she said while she threw the jacket on the living room couch and left out of the apartment to head to T.K.'s. T.K. had moved in with his father since Matt moved to Kyoto to go to school and his mom thought it was a good oppourtunity to bond.It had took Kari 10 minutes to get there then had to climb up three flights of stairs because the elevator was broken. Kari then came to the apartment marked Ishida residence and knocked on the door. The door opened and T.K. was leaning on the doorframe smiling at her while she just pushed him out of her way. Kari went over to the couch and picked up the movie box. "T.K. still remembers my favorite movie Charlies Angels" thought kari while putting the box back down on the table."Looks like we have the place to ourselves," T.K. said sitting beside her on the couch, "My dad said he had to go to Kyoto cuz Matt got arrested,"and a slight smile came across his face."What did he do?" Kari asked shocked."Something about an 80 year old lady saying he was sexually harrassing her in a grocery store line, haha," T.K. answered still smiling and Kari couldn't help but laugh."So you ok?" T.K. asked turning serious."Yeah, maybe its for the best that we broke up." Kari said looking into T.K.'s eyes again.T.K. put a hand on Kari's waist and leaned into her."Maybe you just need someone who will love you more than life itself," he said not taking his eyes off her.Kari smiled at T.K. and what he had said to her."Kari I know that you just broke up with Trevor but I want you to know that I..I..l.love you," T.K. added moving closer to her lips."I love you, too," said Kari as their lips touched. The kiss felt like electricity was between them, but in a good way. Kari's hands begun to slide up T.K.'s shirt and T.K.'s hands were still on Kari's waist. Kari slightly opened her mouth so T.K.'s tounge would slide into her mouth. They finally broke apart for air and put their foreheads together pecking each other on the lips."What about the movie?" T.K. whispered to Kari."What about it?" kari asked with a smile glued to her face.T.K. just smiled at her and got up from the couch to head to his room and Kari followed him inside."Takeru, what are you doing?" Kari asked when she saw him go into his closet."Why are you calling me Takeru? You only call me that when you're mad with me, plus i'm getting a blanket," he said while closing the closet door. Kari walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge and T.K. turned to her to see what was wrong."The t.v. is in the living room Kar," T.K. said while dropping the covers on the floor and walked up to her."What's it like to have..you know..sex?" Kari asked while looking up at T.K.with curiosity."What?"was all T.K. could muster up."I know you're not a virgin T.K. remember you told me what happened between you and Catherine?"she said with a pain of jealusy in her.T.K. slowly sat down on the bed next to her and turned his head to face Kari."I can't say how it felt for her but to me I felt nothing. Maybe because love really wasn't there for us," he said placing a hand on Kari's hand."Why do you want to know?" he asked waiting on an answer.Kari turned to T.K. and kissed him on the lips with passion."Because I think i'm ready," she said whispering in his ear."Look Kar don't say you are ready cuz of jerks like Trevor," T.K. said caringly to her."It's not Trevor, it's you and your love," she said kissing him on the lips again."Are you sure? I mean you just broke up with--" T.K. was cut off by Kari's lips."Yes..i'm sure," she said pulling herself and him down on the bed."Wait," T.K. said getting off the bed going to his drawer.He grabbed his wallet off the top shelf and pulled out a condom then walked back over to his bed."If you're sure then we're going to need protecton," he said smiling.Kari giggled and pulled him down on the bed. Kari had gotten on top of T.K. and pulled of her shirt revealing her in her light blue bra.T.K. had thought to himself "wow, shes grown alot".He began to kiss her neck slowly with his tounge.Kari finally had pulled off T.K.'s shirt and threw it on the floor.And for the rest of the night their sounds became music to each others ears.

Back at Kari's apartment

Kari had krept through the apartment two in the morning trying not to wake her parents."They are so goin to kill me" she thought to herself as she entered her room unnoticed. It had been a big day for Kari. First Trevor breaking up with her, T.K. telling her that he loves her, Kari telling T.K. she loves him too, and loosing her virginity tonight. The events of what her and T.K. did was playing in her mind as she layed down on her bed.It hurt like hell for her but she thought it was worth it. Kari woke up ten in the morning to take a shower but someone was already in there."Wait a second mom and have their own bathroom who the hells in there." she thought to herself. She was about to knock on the door but it opened and a bunch of steam from the shower came out."Hey baby sis!" yelled Tai startling Kari for a second."Tai what are you doin here?"she asked excitedly."Suspended,"he said completely walking out the bathroom in a towel around his waist."For what?" she asked almost regreting asking."I started a small fire in the dorms,"he said walking back in the bathroom."Tai, you're not supposed to be cooking in the dorms," she said shaking her head."Hey, they never would of known if I woulda never put the cover over the food," he said walking out the bathroom again. Tai still looked the same except he cut his hair down to normal size.Because he, matt, and t.k. were playing around with the candle lighter and t.k. accidently caught tai's hair on fire, lets just say his hair protected him."Why would you put a cover over the food while cooking you idiot!"Kari yelled at her brother while laughing."HaHaHa, yeah I know I wasn't thinking. Any way where were you last night?" he said going back into the bathroom yet again."At Yolie's," kari said knowing it was a lie.Then the doorbell rang startling tai who was shaving."SHIT!" yelled Tai from the bathroom."I'll get it!" yelled Kari while going to the door.Kari opened the door to see T.K. standing right there smiling.Kari jumped on T.K. hugging him tightly then kissing him on the lips."Wow! I should come knocking on your door more often,"T.K. said putting Kari down."Yeah Kari whats up with you greeting T.K. like that?" asked Tai while standing in the hallway looking very mad."Hey Tai what you doin here man?"asked T.K. walking in the house to greet Tai who was now smiling."Aw man just visiting,"Tai said while scratching his head."Yeah right,"kari said walking up behind T.K. hugging him from the back,"he nearly burnt down the whole campus,"she contiued still holding on to the love her life.T.K. began to laugh at Tai who folded his arms."The dorms Kari, the dorms," he said irritated."Any way since when did you two hook up?" Tai asked looking at Kari who was now blushing."Since yesterday,"T.K. said while turning around to face her then kissed her on the lips still remembering last night."Hey,Hey,HEY!" Tai yelled trying to get their attention. They both turned to Tai was looking at them like "what the fuck". "I do not want to see you two slob down each other in front of me,"he said while going into his room."C'mon lets go into my room," she said while pulling him in."Wheres you're parents?" T.K. asked sitting at Kari's desk."I don't know,"she said sitting on her bed."I hope you didn't get in trouble,"T.K. said looking at Kari while she shook her head no. "Well, I just stopped by to check on you," he said while standing up.Kari got up from her bed and hugged T.K. when he got to the bedroom door."I love you,"she said smiling."I love you too my angel,"he said kissing her forehead.

Monday Morning at School

Kari was smiling throughout the whole school, because last night her and T.K. decided to become a couple which didn't surprise Yolie at all."So you two are an item now? So no tire slashing today?" Yolie asked Kari while walking down the hall."Hahaha, yes and no,and the no is for the tire slashing,Yolie," Kari said making sure Yolie knows what not to do. Just then Trevor walked around the corner with Chase Siyoeu, the school slut, under him."Hey Kari, how have you been?" he asked while stopping in front of her with a smirk on his face."I'm good, but i'm pretty sure my BOYFRIEND wouldn't want you talkin to me,"she said returning the smirk.Trevor had turned to see T.K. and a group of his friends, including Davis to the right of him, talking at the entrance of the boys restroom."Hold up, you and T.K. hooked up over the weekend?" Trevor asked disbelievingly."Yeah.And you know what i'm glad you dumped me then I woulda never learned what sex felt like,"she said walking away after crushing his world.Yolie just looked at at Trevor and said,"HA!" and kept on walking leaving Trevor dumbfounded. Kari walked up and gave Davis a hug then smiled and hugged T.K. while kissing him."You ok?"he asked with his hands on the small of her back."No i'm not ok...i'm great,"she said kissing him again on the lips.

The End

So how is it this is my first?


End file.
